our_endeavorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hubris
The continent of Hubris is the geographically largest continent on Arcturus. It is connected to the continent of Caesula by way of a wide landbridge that makes up the neck of the Desolate Wilds desert. It has one inland sea, known as the Gilded Sea, that has become Arcturus' most lively and rich trade hubs throughout the entire world. It is the continent that humans, elves, the maialig, and leveretians originate from. Features The continent of Hubris bears many political and geographical features and marvels. The following is a list of them. Political Sovereign Centralized States The following are classified as sovereign centralized states, as they are large and notable enough to be visible from the map. All of these entities also have centralized governments in one way or another, keeping each respective state running efficiently. *'Amberridge' Sovereignty *'Athary' Republic *'Drecalven Union' *Kindoms of East Theatus *Kingdom of Grimguard *'Grogstaunch Republic' *'Iodorg Federation' *Crowned Island of Mirkas *'Kingdom of Mirules' *'Palisade Valley' Kingdoms *'River Kingdom' *'Seaside Alliance' *'Somber Coast Republic' *Kingdom of South Theatus *'Sterling Commonwealth' *'Sylvan Dominion' *'Stormputter' Island Kingdom *'Twin Kingdoms' *'Uclea' Demarchy *'Uwun Domain' *Kingdom of West Theatus *Republic of Wol Unorganized Sovereign States The following are groups of sovereign states that are both too small to be noticeable on the map, and are not under a centralized power -- and thus considered unorganized territory when walking between such states. These regions include small kingdoms, villages, city-states, and other forms of sovereign settlements. *Craven Bay Stretch *Eregorg Territories *Greethe *Hammerhead Patch *Malachite Bush *The Moors *Trobor Territories *Unorganized Goriwen *Varam Boundary Geographical The following are geographical features found on the continent of Hubris. Regions These are geographical regions on the continent of Hubris. *Chamberlet (Forest, plains) *Desolate Wilds (Desert) *Dragonskull (Forest, grasslands, beaches) *Fields of Liberty (Plains, grasslands) *Hubris Heartland (Plains, grasslands) *Outer North (Mountains, tundra, taiga, ice plains) *Region of Trobor (Plains, grasslands, forests) *The Hinterlands (Mountains, tundra, taiga, ice plains) Foliage The following geographical features and locations are areas notable due to their foliage, such as forests, jungles, thickets, and swamps. *Delbrog (Swampland) *Far Moors of Trobor (Forest, thicket) *Forest of the New Fae (Forest) *Malachite Forest (Forest) *Oasis of the Alcrom (Desert oasis) *Stormbrild Bog (Swampland) *Sylvan Groves (Forest, thicket) Islands Hubris has various notable islands off of its numerous coasts. *Brew Isle *Gelmus' Isle *Groth Island *Island of Cordial Harmony *Mirkas Isle *Stalner Isle *Stormputter Island Bodies of Water and Waterways *Banks of Impetus *Bay of Leisure *Craven Bay *Corvis Bay *Gilded Sea *Goriwen Crack (Waterway) *Gulf of Galvis *Somber Bay Mountains Hubris has many mountain ranges, and one such one is the longest on Arcturus. *Galvis Cusp *Jillian Ridge *Mount Iodorg *Paradigm Range *The Palisade Mountains - Great Central Palisades, Eastern Palisades, Western Palisades Miscellaneous Geographical features that do not fit in the previous sections are found here. Such features may be capes, horns, coasts, peninsulas, among other things. *Cape of Judgement *Cataras Peninsula *Curved Coast *Darkshield Peninsula *Glacial Plains (Ice plains) *Hammerhead Coast *Jovial Horn *Shores of Grogstaunch (Coast) Category:Continent Category:Arcturus Category:Lore